


The Plot Twist We Deserved

by Daughter of Vayu (aquaregia)



Series: Ink on Ice: a Yuri!! on Ice Mangaka!AU [2]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, M/M, Mangaka!Yuuri, Otaku!Viktor, Otaku!Yurio, Skater!Viktor, Viktor and Yurio are fanoboying over the manga Yuuri wrote
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-25
Updated: 2016-12-25
Packaged: 2018-09-12 02:25:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9051526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aquaregia/pseuds/Daughter%20of%20Vayu
Summary: This is a side-story one shot to "Ink on Ice", a Mangaka!AU.Viktor Nikiforov and Yuri Plisetsky were otaku, obsessed over a manga series 'On ICE!!!' which was written by Katsuki Yuuri-sensei. See how the two fanboys gushing over their favorite manga and annoyed the hell out of Katsuki Yuuri.





	

**Author's Note:**

> For those who haven't read 'Ink on Ice', please read it first or at least read this author's note to understand the story better.
> 
> Basically, Katsuki Yuuri was a mangaka who wrote a figure skating manga called "On ICE!!!". Both Yuri Plisetsky and Viktor Nikiforov (who was Yuuri's boyfriend) were big fans of this manga. The plot and storyline of the manga was the same with the canon plot of "Yuri!!! On ICE", but with the different names for its characters. In 'On ICE!!!' the characters' names were:
> 
> canon!Yuuri : Himuro Rin  
> canon!Viktor : Alexei Romanov  
> canon!Yuri : Sergei Romanov (who was the younger brother of Alexei in 'On ICE!!!')
> 
> Remember, the plot of Yuuri's manga 'On ICE!!!' is the same with the plot of canon 'Yuri!!! On Ice'. Don't forget to check out the main story if you had time~
> 
> And also, Happy Birthday, Viktor Nikiforov~!

 

Never before had Katsuki Yuuri felt this confused. One minute he was working happily at his desk, the next minute Phichit was screeching from his drawing station and running up to Yuuri, carrying pages of unfinished manuscript with him.

“Sensei! Did they kiss?” Phichit asked, pointing at a certain panel where Alexei had lunged himself at Rin after Rin’s free program in Cup of China.

“No comment,” Yuuri said shortly.

And he never thought that one panel would be the source of debate in so many social medias. His fans had been bombarding his Twitter and Instagram for some explanation, and theories started being written.

Even the Chief Editor called him one evening, asking if it was a kiss or a hug.

“What if it was a kiss we couldn’t put it in JUMP?” Yuuri snapped, since he knew the Chief Editor never really liked the way Yuuri had drawn his manga (“It’s not JUMP-like!”, well, let me tell you that ‘not JUMP-like’ manga had always ranked at the top 3 most popular manga on JUMP, thank  you very much).

“No. But there’s betting pool at the office whether it was a kiss or hug. We need confirmation from the creator to judge it,” the Chief Editor said.

“Then, no comment,” Yuuri said and hung up the phone.

Even when the Rostelecom Arc started, people still hadn’t gotten over it. It irked Yuuri. He was tired of people asking him about it when he refused to answer. They should just think whatever they wanted it to be.

Viktor kept asking him about it.

“It was a kiss right? Right, Yuuri? Like the way I lunge myself at you after my program, only it was in a reversed position?” the Russian skater asked.

“No, clearly it was a hug!” Yurio piped in, throwing a dirty look at Viktor. “Right, Katsudon?!”

“A kiss,” Viktor said.

“A hug,” Yurio countered.

“Shut up, it was a head butt! There! Happy?” Yuuri pouted. He thought his boyfriend would call him to cheer him up because Yuuri was tired of the same conversation over and over again. He was hoping Viktor would call him, asking how he was doing, listening to him patiently and make him feel better after the call. Instead, his boyfriend called him just to ask the questions everybody had been asking him.

And Yuuri cried in frustration, making Viktor and Yurio panic.

“Why would everyone care so much whether it was a kiss or hug? I’m so tired of people asking me that whenever I go! Is it really that important?! I keep telling everyone it is up to them, whether they wanted to think of it as a kiss or a hug! And here I am, feeling tired of everything, and I was happy my boyfriend called, and what I got? Instead, he didn’t even bother asking how I was doing and asked me if my characters kissed or not!”

Viktor and Yurio were trying their best to console him over the phone (and Viktor really did a lousy job at that, he never knew what to do if someone was crying in front of him). Viktor almost booked a plane ticket to Japan so he could be with Yuuri, but Yurio, being smarter than Viktor, pulled out his phone and called Yuuri’s assistant-slash-best friend, Phichit.

Phichit came quickly, followed by Yuko, Nishigori, and Minako. The four of them tried to cheer Yuuri up while the two Russian skaters watched with guilt. Once Yuuri calmed down, they gave him time to talk to Viktor.

Viktor apologized to Yuuri, feeling really guilty that he couldn’t see how much Yuuri needed him as a boyfriend, instead of fanboy right now. They spent hours talking to each other until Viktor said he should go home, since he was currently in the skating rink. After saying goodbye and ‘I love you’s’ to each other, they ended the call.

Still, Yuuri was feeling annoyed by this whole debate. He grumbled and sat back at his desk, starting to write the name for the continuation of the Rostelecom Arc. He knew one thing that would make people shut up from talking about the Kiss-or-Hug scene.

He made the dog choke on steamed buns.

And he succeeded! The question changed from “Was it a kiss or a hug?” into “How could you?!”

And Viktor called again, this time he bawled his eyes out, accusing Yuuri of hating Makkachin that much to make the dog choke on steamed buns. Everyone stopped talking to Yuuri (well, Viktor still called everyday asking about the dog) for a while, and the cheerful mood in the office turned gloom until Yuuri revealed that the dog was still alive at the end of the Rostelecom arc.

“I knew it, Yuuri! I knew you love dogs so much that you won’t let him die!” Viktor called again after the chapter was published.

Yuuri was still pouting at the fact Viktor had the balls to accuse Yuuri of hating Makkachin. Yuuri loved that giant poodle to death.

 

* * *

 

Viktor was happy when he got the copy of JUMP that Yuuri sent him every two weeks. Scratch that, he was still angry at Yuuri for making the dog choke in the middle of the Rostelecom Arc, but then again, he was also happy he could read the conclusion and find out what happened to the dog. Viktor already had a bunch of JUMP, which he carefully lined up in his room. The two newest copies Yuuri sent to him were the things Viktor had been waiting for, only to read the continuation of ‘On ICE!!!’ (he asked Yuuri about some spoilers in between his accusations of Yuuri hating Makkachin, but the mangaka refused to give him any, no matter how hard Viktor pouted nor how sad his puppy dog eyes were).

So, here he was, sitting down on his comfortable couch with Makkachin on his lap. He grabbed the earlier volume of JUMP and started to read. It was the conclusion of Himuro Rin’s free program in Rostelecom, without Alexei by his side (seriously, Viktor was bawling his eyes out when he read it. When Yurio read it after Viktor, both of them were bawling their eyes out, though Yurio tried to hide it by saying it was because of dust, he wasn’t crying).

Would Rin succeed?

Viktor kept reading, he sighed when he found out that  Rin had  managed to get into the Final with barely enough scores, and he would return to Japan and reunite with Alexei. Viktor grabbed the next volume quickly.

He hugged his Rin body pillow tightly and continued reading. This chapter didn’t have much action, but it was heart clenching how Rin and Alexei, even when they were separated by distance, contemplated about what they would do next. Viktor’s breath hitched when he reached the scene where Alexei and Rin would finally reunite. Viktor was always amazed by the way Yuuri managed to convey emotions into his drawings, without any dialogue. Like this scene when Rin and Alexei ran towards the arrival gate, separated by glass walls and keeping their eyes on each other. Viktor seriously cried his heart out when they hugged and talked about their future.

And then Rin asked Alexei to take care of him until his retirement. And Alexei said it sounded like a marriage proposal and hoped Rin would never retire.

Viktor dropped the manga after he finished reading it and buried his face in his Rin body pillow. He reached for his phone; he had to call Yuuri right now. He waited until Yuuri picked up the phone.

“ _Hnn… H-hello…?_ ” Yuuri’s voice was thick with sleepiness, and Viktor couldn’t blame him. It was early in the morning in Japan right now.

“Yuuri…” Viktor sighed softly.

“ _Vitya…? Why… are you calling at… two in the morning…?_ ”

“I love you,” Viktor whispered softly.

“ _I love you too,_ ” Yuuri answered, still half asleep.

“So, Alexei will marry Rin, right?”

“ _Vitya, it’s 2 in the morning here…_ ”

“Wait, Yuuri… You should explain that to me…! Rin practically proposed to Alexei!”

“ _I’m not conscious enough to have this conversation…_ ”

“Then promise you’ll call me and explain it to me once you’re awake?”

“ _Okay… Night-night, Vitya. Love you…_ ”

“Love you too, Yuuri,” Viktor smiled, feeling a bit guilty for waking  Yuuri up so early. He must be really tired after the deadline.

Viktor reached for the manga and read them again. This time he enjoyed the style of Yuuri’s story telling, and imprinted the airport scene to his brain carefully.

They should try to recreate that scene when Viktor comes to visit Yuuri in the future. Or maybe they should try it when Yuuri comes to his competition next week. Whenever it would be, Viktor promised he would try that scene with Yuuri soon.

Oh, he forgot to tell Yuuri that he was sorry for accusing Yuuri of hating Makkachin because he made Alexei’s dog choke on steamed buns. Ah, well, he would tell Yuuri later.

 

* * *

 

> _“Something round and gold?! What will Rin give to Alexei for his birthday?! Find the answer in the next issue!!!”_

 

Yurio glared at Viktor who sat across him when they had a lunch break, sparks were flying from their intense glaring contest. Even Viktor’s cheerful expression had turned sharp and harsh. Mila and Georgi had been trying to calm the two down; it even affected their performance during practice.

“It’s clearly a ring,” Viktor said. “Yuuri is a romantic at heart, so it’s definitely gonna be a ring.”

“No, it’s gold medal,” Yurio said. “’On ICE!!!’ is a sport manga, so it’s definitely gonna be gold medal.”

They didn’t call Yuuri this time after learning their lesson at the Kiss-or-Hug fiasco. They simply waited until the next chapter was published. But Yuuri decided to give his fans a teaser to what’s the gold-and-round thing in his Instagram account in the form of a short comic.

 

 

> _“Here’s something round and gold for your birthday!”_ Rin gave Alexei a golden hula-hoop, saying it would help to keep him in shape when he was doing his coaching duty.

 

What the hell.

In the end, it turned out to be a ring.

“Clearly, Rin bought two rings,” Viktor said.

“No, Rin only bought one ring. Alexei already had the other ring ready for Rin beforehand,” Yurio said.

Yakov had enough of his skaters useless fights and arguments, he called Yuuri and asked him to stop creating an ambiguous storyline that made people divide because hot-headed Yurio and pissed-off Viktor, who gave poor performances during their practice.

“But what about the nuts? What happened to that missing bag of nuts?” Georgi piped in, he started to read the manga as well, with the help of Viktor and Yurio. The silver haired skater and the blond skater exchanged looks with each other, before Viktor reached out for his phone and called Yuuri in a video chat.

“Yuuri, what happened to that missing bag of nuts?” Viktor asked.

They could hear Yuuri groan and there was a loud thud when Yuuri slammed his head onto his desk.

 

* * *

 

Yuuri put a teaser in his Twitter post, telling the readers of his manga that the latest volume of ‘On ICE!!!’ would have a secret surprise in the form of a bonus chapter. Everyone was hyped up and Viktor called Yuuri to make sure he sent two copies once they were released in Japan. Viktor tried his best to decrypt Yuuri’s expression, even went as far to screen-cap it and posted it on his Instagram and Twitter.

 

 

> My @katsudon-kun’s secretive smile when he was talking about that #secret bonus chapter…
> 
> Why so secretive, #katsukiyuuri?!
> 
> #OnICE!!! #manga #bonuschapter #givemespoilerplease

 

And before he knew it, he and his fans (who were also fans of ‘On ICE!!!’) started to discuss the meaning behind that smile. Someone said it would be AleRin’s wedding, other’s said it might be their pre-wedding honeymoon. Viktor nearly had a heart attack when someone said it might be a plot twist chapter where Katsuki-sensei would reveal that Alexei was using Rin for his own gain all along,  and that Alexei was the main villain of the story all along.

Viktor’s mood became worse in the morning at that fan theory. He tried to make Yuuri to tell him, but the mangaka was being tight lipped and refused to say anything. Viktor even tried asking Nishigori and the three assistants, but they also didn’t say anything.

It took a week until the manga arrived at his doorstep. Yurio was having a sleepover so he could read it as soon as they arrived. Viktor grabbed his own copy as Yurio did the same. The two skaters settled down on Viktor’s couch, too engrossed in their manga until they reached the said bonus chapter.

Viktor’s breath hitched when he read it, Yurio’s eyes widened.

They kept reading until the last page before they closed the manga at the same time.

“So, apparently Alexei had been pining over Rin for a whole year?” Yurio mumbled, still in daze.

“And he fell in love with a shameless drunk Rin who pole-danced at the post-competition banquet?” Viktor mumbled, hugging his Rin body pillow absentmindedly.

“And it was Rin who asked Alexei to be his coach all along…?” Yurio murmured.

“What a twist…”

“Remember the playboy and seductress story in Rin’s short program? Maybe… the playboy who came into town was Rin all along…”

“And Alexei choreographed that program based on his drunken night dance with Rin before he even knew the man…”

“What a twist…”

“So, Alexei is the uke in their relationship…” Viktor said.

“No, he’s the seme. Clearly Rin is the uke…” Yurio said.

“No, Rin is the seme. Look! He’s the one leading in their dance off…”

“Because he has more stamina…”

“All the more reason he is the seme!”

“He’s the uke!”

“Seme!”

“Uke!”

They stopped with a staring contest between them.

“Aren’t you too young to know about this stuff?” Viktor frowned.

“You’ve been showing me all those doujinshi, fanfictions, and fan art!” Yurio said defensively.

“I did?”

“W-well… not really…” Yurio mumbled. There was no way he would tell Viktor he had been sneaking off with Viktor’s doujinshi collection and reading  the fanfictions on his phone all this time.

There was silence between the two of them for a while as they tried to digest the plot twist they just read.

Everything they thought was canon all this time had been reconstructed, and suddenly everything made sense for them. Everything clicked perfectly, and explained by the ten page  long bonus chapter.

“Damn, Katsudon is good with this whole unreliable narrator thing…” Yurio commented.

“I know, right?” there was a proud tone in Viktor’s voice.

“But Rin is uke,” Yurio said.

“He’s seme.”

“Uke.”

“Seme.”

They ended up reaching for Viktor’s phone and started a video call with Yuuri.

“Yuuri, Rin is the seme in their relationship, right?” Viktor asked.

They watched Yuuri slam his head on the wall in frustration, using the ultimate face-wall instead of a simple face-palm.

It seemed like whatever plot he wrote always ended up making the fandom divide.

Poor Yuuri.

 

 


End file.
